


every leaf speaks bliss to me.

by kbirb



Series: Wolfsong Halloween Exchange Pieces [2]
Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Mates, Werewolves, fall - Freeform, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbirb/pseuds/kbirb
Summary: just a very small and soft blurb about margo and leaves to warm the soul





	every leaf speaks bliss to me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lipsstainedbloodred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this one as well!

The weight of Gordo’s hand feels heavy in Mark’s palm. Heavy in the good way. Heavy in the purposeful, meaningful, this-is-meant-to-be way. Their fingers are intertwined as he pulls his mate through the forest.

It feels almost like they are young and trusting once more. And as though they do not know what the future holds. The promise of change lays thick in the air. Thick in the way that does not suffocate; no, it is thick in the ever-present way. There is a promise of change that is so clearly _there_ and ready to be breathed in.

Fall always feels this way. The leaves begin to change colors and flutter down to meet the earth. When they were children, Mark would have pulled Thomas and Gordo into these very woods to create leafs piles and jump in. 

But they are not children. Thomas is gone and years of pain lay between then and now. Years of separation and lost love. 

They continue to hold hands. It is not a moment to remember that pain. It is instead the moment to breathe in the afore-reflected-upon change. They are mates and Mark is filled with love, with love, with love.

A yellow leaf falls lightly on Gordo’s head. With a light laugh, Mark reaches up to brush it off. His mate quickly catches his wrists as he does, holding his hand to his cheek. They kiss. It is soft and slow at first, like the change of the leaves. But it quickens.

When they were children, they lept into leaf piles and laughed as they did. Now they fall lightly down (down down) into a pile. There is a laugh, a small snort from Gordo as they land. The air is knocked out of them both but they kiss hungrily on the forest floor.

_Mate mate mate. Mine mine mine. Change change change._

It resonates deeply in Mark’s bones. The wind picks up, rattling the branches above and knocking more leaves to the ground. He finally breaks away from Gordo, rolling to lay on his back next to him. Swirls of yellow, red, brown, and orange rain down around them.

They fall asleep there for a while, among the leaves and the scent of change. When they wake up, there will be so much to deal with. But for now, they can simply _be._

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and simple and gosh I love Margo.


End file.
